Such a Sad Love
by Zelda2h2
Summary: What if Sarah wasn't the girl the Goblin King fell in love with? What if Toby wasn't her brother, but in fact her nephew? What if there was a second runner? JarethxOC NOT JarethxSarah Labyrinth fanfic rated M just in case.
1. Introduction

_**Such a Sad Love…**_

**Description: **What if Sarah wasn't the girl the Goblin King fell in love with? What if Toby wasn't her brother, but in fact her nephew? What if there was a second runner?

**Disclaimer:** Original story by Trevor Jones and Jim Henson. Believe me if I owned any of the amazing creations from Labyrinth I wouldn't be writing on this site. I'd be living it up partying with the Firies and dancing with Jareth while he sang As the World Falls Down over and over and over and- well. You get the point. Any characters, settings or other thingymadoodles not mentioned in the movie or graphic novels belongs to yours truly.

**Story:**

_Opening Title (Including Underground)_

Stumbling out of the Underground into the Aboveground was not an easy thing to do. Yet the girl fought to get back to her family. Trying to sooth the weeping baby in her arms, she crawled through the Oubliette, trying to find the passage to safety.

But the Labyrinth didn't want them to go. The girl found what she was looking for; the mirror. It would lead her to the Aboveground and away from that wretched Goblin King. The girl fought against the river of tears that still flowed freely down her cheeks. Did he even know that she was gone?

The babe screamed and cried. She would have to change his form, maybe, but then again he would look like his father either way. "Please hush little Jareth." The girl whispered, wincing at the name. _I'll have to change that too._ She thought. What was a good name that would fit in the Aboveground? Her fathers name? No, if she were to go home that's all she would hear. Hm… "Toby." The girl decided.

The Labyrinth began to shake, _he_ knew they were gone. Leaping through the mirror in one shot, the girl landed in the middle of a forest. Lush and green moss coated most everything, sunlight streamed through the leaves. Behind her was a crystalline pool. The girl ran as fast as she could, escaping the fairy circle that surrounded it.

She didn't have to travel long before reaching civilization. There was a large park, with a beautiful river and a stone bridge. Stone monuments were scattered, and there was a picturesque view of the clock tower.

Knowing the way home from there, the girl ran as fast as she could, the baby having gone to sleep in the short journey out of the forest. She soon found the house she was looking for. She walked up the few steps slowly- what would they think of her? Disappearing for almost a year and a half, then showing up at their door with a baby only hours old?

It was her little sister who answered the door. Sarah had grown up, in the girls eyes. Her brown hair was longer, and the jade green eyes they both shared seemed wiser, though there was still a hint of childish wonder. Sarah would be thirteen, if the girl had it right.

Pink lips formed an O as Sarah looked at the person who resembled her lost sister all too well. "Sarah…" the girl said. "Sarah it's me. Is daddy home?"

"Who's at the door Sarah?" Christopher Williams, the girl's father came up behind his daughter, only to be faced with the older one. Then he too, stared in awe.

"L-L- Is it-?" he stuttered.

"Hi daddy…" The girl looked down.

Not saying anything, Christopher wrapped his arms securely around his eldest daughter, until she pushed him away. "Careful! I don't want to wake him."

"Him?"

"Daddy, this is J-Toby."

"Come inside, I want to hear everything."

The girl came inside but refused to tell the whole story. Her family would probably lock her up in an insane asylum for the rest of her life if she did.

Her name was Natalie Williams, and she had run the Labyrinth, made friends with a worm, a knight, the Firies and the Goblins. She had done many things she was proud of, things she wasn't but she regretted none of it.

Because Natalie had birthed the son of the Goblin King.

**A.N: Hey wassup? So this is where it begins. I dunno, this was just a random idea that I really loved. What do you think so far? I know its only the introduction so far, but reviews would be lovely. Thanks so much and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Such a Sad Love (1)

_Chapter 1: Into the Labyrinth_

Two years later Natalie had her own place, a steady job with decent pay, and she visited her family whenever she could.

She had gone missing at age eighteen, anyone from Aboveground just thought that she had vanished into thin air, and she wasn't about to tell them otherwise. "I don't remember much about being taken." She would tell them. "I wasn't tortured or anything. Actually I was happy. But I needed to come home."

Most people would see the tears in her eyes and not press the subject any further.

The only problem with her life was that she couldn't live with Toby. It was her own choice- along with the 'help' of her parents. When she first came back she needed a lot of time to go job and house hunting. And it got to the point where her step mother Shelly had adopted Toby as her own child. Natalie told herself it was for the baby's own good. She ignored the looks Shelly and Christopher would give her whenever she would hold the baby, or kiss his head, or tell him a story or sing a song. They thought she was either raped, or a slut. Seeing how much she loved the child, they began leaning towards the latter.

And while Natalie had first thought Sarah to have grown up, she soon saw that Sarah was more childlike than ever. She'd never been the same after their mother left. She kept all of the toys her sister had ever given her.

Since she was a child Natalie had dreamed of the Labyrinth, she would always tell her mother of the adventures she would have with the funny characters. For her sixteenth birthday their mother had given Natalie a book. But not just any book; it was called Labyrinth. It was written in lovely gold letters, printed on a ruby red cover.

In it was a story their mothers friends Jim and Trevor had written, based on Natalies dreams. The only thing that she didn't like was that the Goblin King was made out to be a bit cruel. But the King that Natalie knew was really kind, and while he didn't particularly love his job (who in his position would?) he cared for his subjects. They'd left out bits of his personality which Natalie simply adored. Like how the children that he 'took' from the runners didn't in fact turn into Goblins, but Fey children for others like Jareth. He wouldn't allow them to be harmed; sometimes he would even stay with the babies himself, not trusting the infant with a hungry goblin.

Then there was the fact that he was a talented musician that wrote beautiful songs.

But of course, Natalie loved the book anyway. Until of course she dreamed of the King, then she realized how wrong it was about his character, and gave it to Sarah.

Sarah loved it more, simply because if she were to act out the parts, she would be the strong female protagonist like their mother would be. She needed him as the antagonist, the adversary, the _villain._

So Natalie would make her toys. Birthdays, Christmases- they were easy. Sarah would get stuffed Firies, bookends with Dwarfs on them, a toy fox in a knights outfit (though not armor), a poster of a room with different stairs going in any which direction (a place Natalie knew to be the Escher Room) then there was the figurine from the last Christmas before she 'disappeared'. A toy Goblin King.

One night when Natalie had to work, Sarah was at the park rehearsing her lines from the book. But you all know what happens right? She runs home, after being an hour late, yells and throws a tantrum at her step mother, etcetera etcetera etcetera.

However, right before their parents left, Natalie came into the house, asking if she could spend time with Toby.

"I don't think so." Shelly said.

"Actually I was asking my father." Natalie said.

"Its alright with me, I think Sarah could use the company." Christopher shrugged, hoping his wife wouldn't cause a scene. No such luck.

"Absolutely not! Its not health for him!" she practically shrieked.

"Shelly he's my son, weather you like it or not!" Natalie tried to remain calm.

"So what? You can't take care of him!"

"Oh yes I can. In fact I plan on getting him back as soon as I can. But for now, you two enjoy your date. I'll go see _my _baby and my sister."

The adults drove away and Natalie entered the home to hear Sarah shouting; "I can bare it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be! Take this child of mine far away from me!"

Natalies eyes went wide as she started to run up the stairs. She knew that Sarah didn't like it when Shelly made her babysit, and it was becoming a habit to give the baby her toys, but she wouldn't-

Natalie came to the end of the hall just in time to see Sarah turning off the lights in the baby's room and say; "I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now."

"No." Natalie gasped as Toby's wailing suddenly stopped. "No!"

Pushing past Sarah into the dark room, Natalie saw something scurry across the floor. Natalie then ran to the guest room where she still had a few of her things. Packing them into a bag, along with a box that she kept in her purse at all times, Natalie went back into the dark room, where Sarah was trying to find the baby.

The box had been a gift from _him._ In it was a necklace, a ring, some money from the Underground, a key, and a sheet of paper with a song on it.

"Sarah we need to-" Natalie started, but it was too late. Standing in the room, was _him._


	3. Chapter 2

Such a Sad Love (2)

_Chapter 2 What's Said Is Said_

He looked just the same as always. Blond hair that framed his face, with the locks long and flowing past his shoulders, the shorter ones were like golden daggers. His eyes were sharp, and mismatched with one the color of molten bronze and the other liquid sapphire. His features were angular, as were most Fey. Sharp teeth made a pointed smile at Sarah, he hadn't noticed the older sister in the doorway.

"You're him aren't you?" Sarah stammered. "You're the Goblin King. I want my brother back please if its all the same-"

"What's said is said." Ugh that voice.

"But I didn't mea it."

"Oh you didn't?" He was just mocking her now.

"Please, where is he?"

_Damn me_. Natalie thought. _Damn me for ever giving her that stupid fucking book_

"You know very well where he is_._"

"Please bring him back," Sarah begged. "Please."

"Sarah," He said coolly. "Go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

Natalie watched as Jareth offered her a crystal and felt a sharp pang in her heart. He did this with every runner, didn't he? Offered them their dreams. That was the only reason that he had ever 'cared' for her.

She was proud when her sister refused, and accepted that challenge of running the Labyrinth. She watched Jareth leave before entering the Underground herself and then touching Sarah's shoulder.

"Holy-! Natalie! I'm so sorry-" Sarah started but Natalie shook her head.

"He was going to come sooner or later. Go back home Sarah, say you give up. If I'm not back when dad comes home, tell him I ran away with the baby." Natalie said, hugging her sister.

"No way! I'm getting Toby back, he's like my little brother."

"Well he's my son. And I know what I'm doing, you're just a kid Sarah!"

"Ugh! Why won't anyone treat me like an adult?"

"Because you act like a child!" Natalie started walking to the gates, but Sarah was already running.


	4. Chapter 3

Such a Sad Love (3)

_Chapter 3 Magic Dance_

While Sarah spent thirteen hours running the Labyrinth, Natalie was visiting old friends. First she spent some time with the blue worm and his wife. They had a nice cup of tea, he was married to a sprite. She was really pretty with light pink skin, moss green hair, and neon blue eyes. They had tea, chatted for a bit, then Natalie moved on to the Firies swamp, where she played a round or two of Chilly Down, the game where they threw heads. She didn't throw her own head of course, which made it all that more important that she won.

Sadly Sir Diddymus wasn't at the Bog of Eternal Stench, so Natalie took the key from our of the box in her bag and opened a Portal Door. It would take her wherever in the Labyrinth she wanted. Having the Throne Room in mind, Natalie stepped through the shimmering light and onto a stone floor.

It was worse than when she left.

Goblins were everywhere, drinking, laughing, shouting, picking on poor chickens. And sitting in the throne with Toby in his arms was Jareth.

He was in his poets shirt, tight fitting black vest, even tighter grey pants. But for once his gloves were off. He was tickling Toby and laughing with the baby. Once the goblins noticed Natalie, however, they all stopped and stared at her, not making a sound. Noticing the silence, Jareth looked up and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Jareth." Natalie spat, glaring at him. "Give me the baby."

"What? Natalie is that all you have to say to me?" Jareth sat up, Toby saw his mother and reached for her. He was hungry after all.

"Don't pull that crap. Give me the baby."

"No. Why do you want him? Why are you here?"

"I want my baby Jareth. Send Sarah home, and give me the baby."

Jareth wasn't angry, and his eyes showed his sadness. She had left him, but moved on? Had a family without him? Loved someone else? _Gave_ herself to someone else.

"Why did Sarah wish the child away then?" Jareth asked quietly, bouncing the child lightly.

"I went home after I left. She's my sister. How else would she know the story?" Rhetorical question.

"Well, she did wish him away. And I have the right to keep him here, no matter whose child he is, until Sarah either completes the Labyrinth or fails. Until then, you're welcome to stay. In fact, I don't think I'll allow you to leave until the thirteen hours are up." Jareth smirked.

Natalie sighed. "Can I at least go feed the baby at least? I don't think goblin food would agree with him."

"Alright, let's go." Jareth started walking towards Natalie, and once he was close enough, dropped a crystal at their feet, and they were transported into his bedroom. Once _their_ bedroom.

**A.N: I know its short, but this is just some filler. Coming up next is why Natalie left, will Jareth find out who Toby's father is? Is Hoggle the Prince of the Land of Stench? Where's Sarah and does Jareth love her like the story says? Will Jareth watch Natalie feed the baby like a little pervert? Does he in fact stuff his pants? Find out.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- You Remind Me of the Babe_

Jareth led Natalie into a room that she did know; after all she'd spent a lot of time decorating it. It's what would have been the baby's room. The walls were painted white, but a mural of the different places in the Labyrinth that Natalie had visited nearly covered it all.

There was the garden at the center of the castle, which had little fairies flying in between blossoming trees and plants. There was a painting of once was beautiful silver lake with green and purple willow trees, where you could swim for hours or watch the moon rise over the water. Knowing Sarah, this place would be gone. On another wall there was a forest scene, where you could see the Bog of Eternal Stench in the distance. The floor was dark brown hardwood with a large circular rug that showed the Labyrinth in its entirety. Sometimes it would move as the Labyrinth did, changing its passageways. A familiar blob, accompanied by four others moving quickly towards the castle at the center of the Labyrinth.

"Sarah made some friends," Natalie said absently, watching as her sister came closer to the Junk Heap of Forgotten Dreams.

Jareth watched from the doorway as Natalie sat in the rocking chair by the window and started nursing Toby. A goblin soon came in and told Jareth that 'Hoggle' had given Sarah his present.

"Natalie I'll be right back- please don't leave."

Once he was gone and Toby was fed, Natalie took the necklace from her box. On it was a pendant that resembled a monocle. She looked into the crystal and heard the song. Saw the ball room, the dance…Just like the one they had shared.

Natalie shattered her crystal the same time Sarah did hers. Locking the door of the nursery and holding the crying baby close, Natalie shared his tears. How could Jareth? Was nothing sacred? Did nothing matter?

Some time later (the remainder of thirteen hours to be exact) Jareth came in to get her and the baby.

"Sarah's time's almost up. Would you care to watch? You always loved it when I did the Escher room bit." He asked, offering her his arm. She refused and walked to her favorite room in the castle.

The Escher room was the room of stairs. It was so artistic, symmetric. You could wander for hours alone with your own thoughts. Her and Jareth would walk there sometimes, just to get away from everything and enjoy each others company.

Natalie watched from hidden doorways as Sarah entered the room and started looking for Toby.

"How you turn my world you precious thing," Jareth sang and Natalie flinched. No. Nothing meant anything to him. "You starve and near exhaust me."

Natalie watched as Sarah leapt from the staircase to get Toby, it made the older girl smile to know that her sister cared so much. The scene changed as the place fell to ruin around them. Jareth revealed himself while Natalie and Toby stayed hidden.

"Give me the child." Sarah said, glaring at her antagonist.

"Sarah beware," Jareth came closer to her. "I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."

Natalie knew this all too well. His cruelty- her heartbreak.

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything!" Jareth snapped. "Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken- I took him. You coward before me- I was frightening. I have re-ordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," Sarah recited. Good girl! "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City." Natalie smiled; they would get to go home! "For my will is as strong as yours-" What? Did the older sister not hear her say the next line?

"Stop!" Jareth hissed. He would not loose. He would not loose _her._ "Wait. Look Sarah; look what I'm offering you! Your dreams…"

"And my kingdom as great."

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"My kingdom as great…my kingdom as great…You have no power over me!"

Natalie collapsed to the ground as she was transported back to the nursery; Toby fell silent and tried to catch the glitter that fell around them. Sarah was there also, looking around her in wonder.

"Natalie? Where are we?"

"The castle. You lost Sarah, you lost."


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- As the World Falls Down_

"What do you mean I lost? I beat him!" Sarah cried.

"No honey, you didn't. You missed a line. 'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City- _to take back the child you have stolen_. You missed the line. You lost."

"I'm afraid she's right Sarah." Jareth stepped out of the shadows, no longer wearing his feathery garment, but his usual 'casual' attire of grey tights, white poet's shirt and black vest. "I will be sending you home- erasing your memory- and the child will stay here with me, along with his mother."

Before Sarah could utter so much of an 'Its not fair!' she was gone.

"Goodbye Sarah…" Natalie whispered.

"Come, we've much to discuss." Jareth led Natalie to a room, yet another she knew all too well.

Their- _his_, bedroom, hadn't changed much at all. The bed sat across from the door, long gossamer curtains cascaded down from the ceiling. There was a door that lead to Jareth's study on one side, and on the other was a door to the nursery where they came from.

"Your things haven't been moved, I'll see you at dinner-" Jareth started, still keeping up his usual charade.

"Jareth, forget the pretenses. We can talk here." Natalie sat on the edge of the bed, setting Toby down on the ground to crawl for a bit.

"Very well…Then begin." Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Oh don't act so cocky."

"I haven't seen you in _two years_, and then you show up in _our_ Labyrinth, claiming the child and expecting me to skip along merrily with the whole thing? Ha!" Jareth snapped. "I have the right to act as I wish. Now tell me why. Why did you leave? What happened to our child?"

Natalie sighed and picked up Toby, holding him close to her. "You always liked it when I told you stories Jareth." She whispered. "Get comfy, I'm going to tell you one now."

_**Eighteen year old Natalie Williams sat at her vanity, getting ready to see him. She curled her hair in barrel curls that fell loosely past her shoulders. He liked it when her hair was down. She lined her eyes in black pencil borrowed from her mother. She applied various shades of purple lightly to her eyes, and then adding a bit of glitter to it. She painted her lips light pink, then smacked them once to be sure it was evenly coated. **_

_**She was dressed in a slim, floor-length, deep purple dress that had a slit going up to her knee. The straps joined at the back of her neck, and a small, rhinestone brooch was attached to the center of the sweetheart neckline. **_

_**Natalie applied a bit of glitter to herself, slipped on her strappy purple, three-inch-high shoes and began walking carefully down the stairs so that she wouldn't trip. **_

"**_Nat, where are you going dressed like _that_?" her father asked, exiting the kitchen with a beer in hand. _**

"_**Jareth's taking me dancing tonight, remember?" Natalie smiled.**_

"_**Oh. Ballroom?"**_

"_**Of course. I can't really picture him rocking out to Kenny Loggins." Natalie giggled at the image of Jareth trying to cut it loose. Foot-loose.**_

"_**I can't picture him period. You should bring him home some time." **_

_**Again Natalie giggled at the image of the Goblin King- only this time standing in her families living room, watching a football game with her father while Sarah tried to find out how he got his hair to stay up. "Maybe one day, but I've got to get going."**_

"_**He's not picking you up?"**_

_**"Does he ever?"**_

"_**Fair point, be home before one please." Natalie kissed her fathers cheek. **_

"_**Bye daddy, love ya!"**_

_**Once outside, Natalie walked to the end of the block and closed her eyes. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now."**_

_**She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips caress her neck lovingly. "I missed you." Jareth murmured.**_

_**Still behind her, his lips traveled up her neck to her cheek bone, kissing it, and then her temple. Natalie touched his cheek lovingly and smiled. **_

"_**It's been a little over twelve hours Jareth."**_

"_**Thirteen, precisely."**_

**_Natalie turned and kissed her lovers' lips. The hours she'd spent away _had_ been too long for the both of them._**

_**They were in the crystal ballroom, and music began to drift through the room, even though they were the only ones there. Natalie smiled as Jareth held out his hand for her to take.**_

"_**You finished it?" she asked, he just smiled lightly and started to sing.**_

"_**There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes.**_

_**There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart.**_

_**As the pain sweeps through- makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you- ooh ooh- as the world falls down."**_

_**They glided, spun, twirled, dipped, just danced around the room in perfect bliss. **_

"_**I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers 'till now, we're choosing the path between the starts. I'll give my love between the stars.**_

_**As the pain sweeps through- makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you- ooh ooh- as the world falls down."**_

_**Eventually they were just standing on the spot, rocking back and forth. Natalie had her head rested on Jareth's chest, one hand on his shoulder, the other held his hand.**_

"_**I never want this to end." She whispered as he finished his song.**_

"_**Come with me, I want to show you something." **_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for not uploading in forever! Life has become a living hell, and I'm one of those people that gets inspiration coming out the wazoo and forgets older stories. But the school year's almost out and I will have more chapters done. Also if it interests you I'm working on a couple of one shots and a chapter story (but that'll get published when this is finished, no more publishing as they go for me. No sir) The one shots are Loki from Thor (movieverse), also a Captain America one shot**

**Also- and this is just a fun fact for random effect- I watched Labyrinth in blu ray (thanks to my daddy for buying it ^.^) and because the picture was enhanced or whatever, you can see the set better. Everything in the underground is coated in fucking glitter! I could never see it, but now- glitter! Everywhere! Oh David Bowie, you really did leave your mark on the movie.**

**And one last thing- I posted this story under Jareth and Sarah because let's face it- they're the story everybody wants. But her character annoyed me too much and wouldn't work in this situation. I knew that Jareth and Sarah would pop up in searches more than Jareth and OC-so there ^.^  
><strong>

_Chapter 6- Within You_

_**Jareth led Natalie out to a room she'd never been in before- his bedroom. He took her out onto a balcony that overlooked the entire Labyrinth. **_

"_**Jareth," Natalie gasped. "Its beautiful!" **_

"_**You made it Natalie. That's why." Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You created this Labyrinth- it's a part of you. And as am I. I love you Natalie."**_

_**She smiled. "I love you too, we've said this several times already Jareth, practically every time I visit."**_

"_**That's the problem." Jareth made her face him. "I don't want you to visit anymore."**_

"_**W-what?" Natalie stuttered. What could he possibly mean? **_

"_**I want you to stay here with me." Jareth got down on one knee- as he was told mortal men do when doing the following. "Marry me. Fear for me. Love me. Do as I wish and I will do the same. I will be your slave." **_

_**Natalie made Jareth stand up, she looked into the Fey's captivating eyes and said; "You will not, because you are not lesser than me. You are the single most amazing man I have ever and will ever meet. If you were to ask me to run the Labyrinth a thousand times over, I would- because you asked. I love you, and each time we're apart I fear for you. Yes Jareth, I will marry you." **_

_**Jareth kissed her sweetly, but Natalie soon made it more passionate. She felt something cool slip onto her left ring finger. She broke the kiss only to look at it. **_

_**There was a single white diamond on the thin silver band, with a milky blue gem on either side. "It's beautiful." She didn't dare to touch it, so she just watched the light bounce off of it. **_

"_**Natalie…There's something else…" Jareth started, almost scared that she'd be disgusted at the remainder of his sentence. **_

"_**What is it love?" she snuggled up against him, and felt his arm wrap around her in a protective guesture. **_

"_**To stay here, and live forever with me…I'll have to make you a Fey."**_

"_**That's fine, I would much prefer it that way."**_

_**Jareth looked down at her in surprise. She said it with such confidence, such ease.**_

"_**You've thought about this before." He mused.**_

"_**I have. Its only forever, not long at all when you think about it. I think I'd be quite happy as a Fey. There's just one thing. Children."**_

_**Births of Fey children were rare- most times the mother didn't live through it.**_

"_**You need an heir," Natalie continued. "So it only makes sense that we wait and keep me human. That way I can have a babyand actually live to see it grow up."**_

_**Jareth nodded. "I don't want to wait long though." He muttered. "So why not now?"**_

_**Jareth was always a persistent little bugger.**_

"Yes, yes I know all of that!" Jareth declared. "I _was_ there, remember? But I want to know what happened to that child!"

Natalie patiently waited before continuing, although Jareth's memory was perfectly clear when it came to that night.

_He was very slow- even though every one of his senses was screaming to pick up the pace. He started off with a kiss- but this was no ordinary kiss. There was love, and tenderness, but with boiling passion and want. Natalie ran her fingers teasingly through his feather-like hair, tugging on it ever so slightly._

"_You agree then?" he muttered into her mouth._

"_Mhm," She didn't open her mouth yet- her past experience with kissing the Goblin King told her that once he had dominance she would never hear the end of it. Natalie pulled back and grinned. "But preferably on that nice bed and not in front of the whole kingdom._

_Jareth smiled and rested his forehead on hers before making her wrap her arms around his neck, and picked her up with one arm supporting her back, the other holding up her legs._

(I'm going to revise this chapter later and add the sex scene)

_That wasn't the first time they made love- and both hoped it wouldn't be the last. Being joined in such a sensual, loving way was more in a relationship than Natalie could ever ask for. It wasn't even four days after that she started getting sick, and waited for Jareth to come up into their room after the healer had left to tell him the news._

"_Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked him. _

_Jareth smiled brighter and wider than she'd ever seen him. He picked her up and spun her around. Later they would sit outside and he would run his ungloved fingers across her stomach._

_In the months that were soon to arrive Jareth and Natalie grew closer than ever before. He might have lost some sleep over worrying, and summoning food, and helping her when she was sick. One night when she was seven and a half months along, Jareth was sleeping soundly when Natalie shook him awake roughly. _

"_Jareth! Get up quick!"_

_Assuming that it was time, Jareth immediately sat up and started panicking. _

"_Oh calm down!" Natalie shook her head. "Give me your hand." _

_He did and felt his child kick when she pressed it against her side. It was one of the happiest times of his life._

Jareth remembered the next part all too clearly. He remembered it because it had been one of the most terrifying nights of his existence.

The night he thought that his love and their child died.


End file.
